


Life of the Party

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Life of the Party

  


At times like these it's hard to even remember her name, let alone why they shouldn't be doing this here. His breath is hot on the back of her neck as he lifts her hair and unzips her little black dress, kissing his way down her spine. The zipper reaches the end of its track, and Baal eases the dress off her shoulders, tugging it down to pool around her ankles.

She bites her lower lip as he drops to his knees, stroking his hands up and down her legs. "Are you going to stare at me all night, or…?"

The corners of Baal's eyes crinkle slightly. "I might, insolent creature."

"You'd better not," she warns, but her threatening tone is somewhat undermined as he slides his hands higher and Sam emits a startled squeal. "_Baal!_"

He clicks his tongue at her. "Weren't you just-"

"If we're caught, it means trouble for both of us," Sam interrupts.

"You've never minded before."

"We were never in _Landry's office_ before."

"Point taken. So…desk or chair?"

"Neither." She tells him her location of choice, and Baal's grin widens. They'll never be able to look at the Gate map the same way ever again.


End file.
